Irresponsibility At Its Finest
by Solaced Whimsy
Summary: Dark rooms, fast heartbeats, quiet laughter; They're always being irresponsible in some way.   One shot; rated M with good reason.


**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, BBC is master, all that.

_This is, again, rated M for a reason, lovelies._

* * *

><p>Their bodies met, and it was like nothing else existed.<p>

They moved together, their motions familiar and strange all at once; hands guided by instinct and urged on by heartbeats and shivers-kisses that were uniquely theirs and theirs alone, a gesture that was shared universally but that between them was something all their own creation. They spoke to one another through curious fingertips and skin humming with anticipation, through mouths that did not speak and sounds that were not words.

They fit together perfectly; and entwined together this way they breathed one breath, they were separate heartbeats that thrummed in time seamlessly while they were so close to one another.

.

.

Amy gasped into the dark air around them as lips seared a kiss to the hollow of her throat, her head tilting back to give better access to that spot. Warm hands slid up the bare skin of her back, holding her close as she shifted in their grasp.

The Doctor was trailing warm kisses down her neck and the center of her chest, and down over her stomach. Her fingers entwined themselves in the hair on the back of his head, pulling him closer even as she leaned back the further down her body his lips traveled. She bit at her lower lip, inhaling sharply through her nose as that mouth continued on it's way down until it found a very interesting spot that the Doctor seemed keen on 'investigating' a bit further. Her fingers tightened their grip on his hair, not enough to hurt him, but after a few moments of his attention to her more sensitive parts, Amy cried out in ecstasy, her back arching and hips pressing closer to his mouth as he held her. He was adoring her with all the attention his mouth could give; taking care to avoid pushing her too far just yet. His tongue was everywhere-just short of her clit, teasing her by edging very, very close and then denying her that sensation. Every so often he would brush that little bundle of nerves, however, and directly after, as she shuddered and gasped, he would retreat, kissing the inside of her thigh and grinning to himself at her lovely reactions.

Her hands released his hair and gripped at the sheets of the bed, pulling them up in tight fistfuls and wrenching them around as he pulled away from her just at the right moment, leaving her panting and gasping for breath, frustrated and needing for that sweet release he was teasing her with. She lifted her head to see just what he was doing and what was preventing him from giving her that fulfillment she was due, but his green eyes gazed back at her mischievously, a grin that was not unlike her own little smirks playing over his lips as he gazed back at her, daring her to make the next move.

.

Both of them were already damp with sweat as the Doctor pulled Amy back upright on his lap. Amy, wasting no time, took his face in her hands and tilted his head up to meet hers in a kiss. Long strands of gingery hair fell over her shoulders and clung to his and her damp skin, and as Amy opened her mouth to let his tongue in, his hands moved up her back to take fistfuls of that silken hair of hers, tugging gently in a way that sent shivers down her spine with each pull.

He tasted as he always did, even with that bit of herself mixed in; of spice and sweet; something like peppermint, vanilla, cinnamon...it was intoxicating and she smiled against his mouth, feeling his fingers trail over her scalp, running through her long hair. She bit at his lower lip when they pulled apart for just a moment, pulling at it teasingly and grinding her hips against his, hard and slow.

The Doctor groaned quietly, his hands going to her hips now and guiding them to repeat that delicious movement. With his hands moving her, it felt so much more...less her own, more him. Amy shuddered, a low moan rolling from her throat as her arms looped around him under his arms. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as she continued rolling her hips against him, feeling that same mounting pressure she'd felt before. It grew and grew with each movement, each time her sex slid up and down his cock, the feeling of heat and their own skin slick with one another's fluids was enough to make the Doctor groan, his face nuzzling into the crook of Amy's neck. She breathed out a low moan as he bit gently at her skin, her nails running slowly down his back without pressing into his skin.

They were used to taking things slow, used to taking time and savoring their moments together like this, but when the Doctor bit at Amy's earlobe, one hand at her back, the other moving between them to rub roughly at her clit as she moved-Amy bit back a scream, a strangled cry all the noise she managed as her legs wrapped around him and her hips bucked against his hand. He kissed along her neck and down to her breasts as she trembled against him, her nails digging into his skin as she rode out that sweet release.

Amy's breath was coming in hard pants as the Doctor lowered her back onto the blankets, smiling down at her in the darkness and pressing his lips to her stomach for a lingering moment. Amy gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, grinning down at him before reaching and bringing his mouth to hers again, kissing him and looping her arms under his arms, her hands on the backs of his shoulders to pull him to her. She felt how hard he still was; it amazed her how patient he could be in situations like this. Amy leaned her head up and kissed behind one ear, then kissed the top, running her lips along the shell of his ear until she stopped to run her tongue over his earlobe just before nipping the skin playfully. Her hands traveled down his back and over his sides, fingers tracing what they could feel of his ribs as they made their way over his stomach and down lower.

She kept her eyes on his eyes as he held himself over her, a smirk playing at her lips as her fingers found that hard length they'd been searching for, fingertips running up and down over him as light as she could, teasing him with as little touch as she could. Amy watched his face twist up with lust as she continued this, felt the light twitches of his cock against her fingertips, and as he closed his eyes tightly, she pushed him back so that now she was the one over him. Her long hair tickled his thighs as she settled between his legs, lowering her head over his abdomen.

The instant he felt her breath on him, the Doctor shivered, and turned his gaze down to the beautiful girl who was lowering her head painfully slowly to kiss the skin just below his navel. One of her hands had gone back to teasing him with her fingertips as she had before, while her lips slowly made their way to take just the tip of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him as she did.

There was the sound of him taking a sharp breath, and she grinned, taking her mouth off to run her tongue slowly along the underside of him, slowing down until she had nearly stopped moving, lazily flicking her tongue over that prominent vein she'd been following. When she could feel him twitching against her mouth and glanced to see just how bothered he looked, she grinned and when she finally took him into her mouth, his hips thrust up suddenly and she could hear him suck in a loud breath.

Amy loved that. Loved making her Doctor feel what he made her feel, loved knowing she could do that for him. Her tongue swirled around him as she moved her head, humming and sucking slowly; until she felt him moving against her mouth again, and felt his hand in her hair, like he was trying to hold back from touching her-as if it would stop her. She could hear him groaning but concentrated on what she was doing, slowing down just before she felt his hand in her hair ball into a fist and tug a bit at the long locks he held; hearing him let out a quiet cry and after feeling that hot liquid suddenly pouring into her mouth, she continued those slow movements up until he relaxed again.

He looked as sated as she had previously when she moved to rest on his chest, grinning down at him and kissing his collar bone, nipping the skin teasingly. He brought up a hand to run through her hair, tugging a bit in response and giving her one of his lopsided grins as he did.

Amy pushed herself forward, kissing him as he smiled, running her nails down his chest as he skimmed his tongue over her lower lip, biting at it until she opened her mouth for him. The Doctor's hands ran over her back, down the curve of her hips and over her backside, holding her against him, his slim fingers pressing into her soft skin as his hands made their way down her body. He felt her quiver in his arms as his fingertips moved over her bottom, and just like that he was out of that state of feeling satisfied again. Amy's hips were moving just a bit against him, and her hands were grasping at the blankets under his head in an attempt to do something with them aside from clawing his chest in frustration.

The Doctor moved swiftly, pushing Amy onto her back again and leaning his body over hers. Moving in unison with him, Amy's arms looped around his torso and her legs wrapped around his waist, her thighs squeezing at his hips impatiently, raising her bottom a bit off of the bed as she did.  
>His hips jerked involuntarily as she did this; Amy gasped, biting her lip and whimpering, feeling that hard length bump right at her without going inside-and that was what she wanted, badly.<p>

"_Doctor-!_"

The only thing that had been spoken since they'd started this, and as soon as Amy called out for him, her voice absolutely drenched in need, the Doctor slid one hand down to Amy's hip, and thrust up into her with a soft grunt. Amy's voice was a mixture of delight and surprise when a cry burst from her mouth, her head straining back against the blankets she was laying on, her nails digging into his skin.

For a moment he didn't move; Amy had noted he'd always done this-and she wasn't sure if it was because he thought she always wanted or needed a moment to adjust or if he just wanted to savor the moment, but she'd grown accustomed to it, and leaned her head up to kiss his throat, rolling her hips up against him as she did in encouragement. She felt her Doctor shiver against her and smirked as he gave her a crushing kiss, working his hips against hers erratically before finding a rhythm to follow.

His thrusting gained depth and slowed down slightly, and Amy took that time to grind against him-until she felt him brush that spectacular, sensitive little spot inside of her-and she gave a loud _'aah!'_, her nails raking over his sides and her hips jerking a bit in result.

He smiled down at her almost rakishly, burying his face in her neck to bite at the skin at the junction between it and her shoulder, making the effort to find that spot for her again.

Amy felt the Doctor's fingers pressing into her hip and moving over her backside as he kissed her neck and jaw now, and she adjusted her legs a bit, moving her hips; which helped, because as she did this, he found that spot again, and Amy managed to hold in another cry this time. After finding that, he found a more guided pace, speeding up until he felt Amy's body tightening around him.

She'd felt that tell-tale pressure growing in herself; filling her up until it was nearly unbearable-she tried to hold out but was beginning to wonder just how much more of this she could take, her breath was coming shorter and shorter-and then his fingers raked down her thigh from her bottom and he bit at her earlobe as his opposite hand ran fingers through her hair before tugging at it gently, murmuring '_Amy,_' into her ear.

It sent her over; Amy's cry was nearly a scream-nails practically tearing into his back, her toes curling, head tossing back against the blankets, chest arching against his. Watching Amy in that euphoria beneath him was enough to pull the Doctor down with her; and with another few frenzied thrusts, he'd gasped out something in that strange language she'd heard before and the string of sounds ended in her name, in a low breathless voice.

That period of bliss ended with Amy gasping for breath, chest heaving and heart slowly settling to a normal pace. The Doctor had collapsed on top of her, and pressed to her, Amy felt his hearts beating erratically against his chest just as her single one was. She was still in that blissful haze when the Doctor started to regain his sense; and he adjusted their position so she could breathe better and rested his head against her shoulder, draping an arm over her and running his fingers lazily through her hair, a sleepy sort of smile on his face.

When she felt capable of movement again,Amy's hands ran up over his back to rest on his damp shoulder blades before one moved further up to sort of cradle the back of his head, her fingers making little swirling movements in his hair. Their breathing had gotten much more steady by now, and her eyes were closed as she felt him resting against her. There was something in her head that was telling her she really ought to get up, but the sated, warm part of her won out, and she smiled a dreamy smile, turning her head to rest her cheek against his hair and sighing contentedly.

They fell asleep as the Doctor's hand that had been running through Amy's hair slid under her arm and linked fingers with her hand, resting on the blanket next to her head.

Both were still smiling, both were slightly rosy-cheeked, both knew they shouldn't have dozed off.

_'Irresponsibility at it's finest,'_ the Doctor's mind laughed at him as he was nodding off, and he couldn't argue there.

.

.

They had woken maybe two hours after they'd initially fallen asleep, slightly achy but still feeling very pleased. The Doctor had realized with some embarrassment that he'd fallen asleep still inside of her; and he'd made a light joke, but Amy had smiled a very content smile and had kissed him sweetly when their bodies disconnected. She had kept their noses touching, her hands resting on either side of his face, her thumbs stroking back and forth over his cheekbones-and she had smiled while mumbling,

"Shut up, I didn't want to move either." Which had earned a light laugh from him.

"Very mood-inspiring, Pond." He'd mumbled back, and she'd laughed, rolling onto her back again and shaking her head, still smiling a wide smile. He'd just watched her; it was still dark, there was more light now that they were really awake and not otherwise disposed-but Amy always seemed to positively glow in this time they had. Her smile was lively and happy, her eyes were bright.

"I found another one of those rooms I wasn't supposed to; that screwdriver of yours had a real time with the door. Took all night; I fell asleep in the room while you were arguing with the old girl to just undo the lock." She said absently, and for a moment the Doctor was totally lost on why she would have said this, but he quickly caught up.

"Mmm." He hummed in agreement, resting his head next to hers and lacing his fingers with hers as they lay there.

.

.

They laid out in silence for a short while. Amy had moved to rest her head against the Doctor's shoulder, wrapping her arm around his and re-lacing their fingers. He had closed his eyes, smiling and letting himself just drift off in thought. It seemed Amy had done the same thing-until out of nowhere her voice floated out in the quiet.

"I saw all those things, I remembered so much...and I realized something." She suddenly moved so that she was lying over him. She sighed against his chest, and then lifted her head, resting her chin on her hands over his two hearts. Her eyes found his and held them in her gaze.

"All that time, you were trying so hard to find a safe distance. When I tried to get closer you got scared that it would end things faster, or you'd screw up, so you tried to shove me off again." He was shocked by her actually very accurate assumption, but could not break their gaze.

"You try so hard to win-it just took me too long to figure it all out. You tried so hard to figure out what would work; what would make me stay even though you were too afraid to just outright say anything to me. You're the hero who never gets the girl, Doctor. You try so hard to win, but when you get to the finish line you freak out and don't know how to claim your prize."

He was sure he should say something, but he didn't know what. Amy was touching a part of him now, a part of his heart that he tried to keep covered even from himself. She had somehow got in and had pulled it into the light, but she was cradling it in her hands so sweetly and tenderly that he couldn't bring himself to stop her. He couldn't bring the walls back up to block her out again. She was laying part of him completely bare, and he was allowing her to.

"I remembered." She continued, and her face in the low light of his bedroom was radiant. "I remembered you by my bedside-just vaguely, in my dreams. Like a whisper that was almost gone, but it was there, and you told me-you _told_ me-to love Rory. I do. I have. I will. But not like...it's complicated, it's...different." Amy shut her eyes, thinking about this.

"You were my hero when I was little. You were the friend when I had none. You saved me; so many times and so completely...I can't find words to make you understand! You _saved_ me; you took me away...you...you gave me time that no one else will ever have! You were afraid for me. You cared for me. You let me stay even when you thought you lost me. You were willing to give me up because you thought it would keep me safe, and because you thought I would be happy." A small smile crept over her mouth.

"But it wasn't real. I realized it. I remembered it! I remembered you. I could never forget you-never! And I remembered you. I remembered everything, but I remembered _you_, and you came back to me." Her lips gently pressed to the center of his chest.

"I remembered you, Raggedy Doctor, because my life wasn't complete without you in it. You tried so hard to make me normal; but this is where I belong. This is where my life is. This is my normal. This, this place, this life, _you_...this is my home, this is my life."

He was lost for words, staring at Amy with such adoration that it made her not want to move and break that tiny moment. He moved, however, taking her face in his hands and just holding her there for a long moment, his eyes traveling over her as if to completely memorize every part of her he could see.

Amy was such a mystery to him in so many ways. She was so much like him and so different, she was human and she was something celestial, something that was like him. He had told himself over and over that he was going to take her home. He'd tried more than once to just tell her that she'd be better off leaving; he'd gotten as far as right in front of her and then the words had just died in his mouth before they'd even gotten out. Amy had stepped into the TARDIS and become part of this life like she'd just been on a vacation from it.

When this...this 'relationship' had started between them, he'd realized something after a few long hours of deep thought and mental turmoil.

_There was no way he could get Amy out of his life at this point._

"I think by now we both know that things are...confusing. And crazy. And dangerous. And that we can't predict anything and that neither of us is happy with boring or normal. We're curious and we're running all the time-lots and lots of running-and we're always in a hurry. We argue and you try to be all responsible and forceful, and I fight you and we work. We're two irresponsible adventurers who unfortunately have a time-machine, and oh the nonsense and the insanity that could and probably _will_ come from this, but we love it, you and me." She grinned, but her expression sobered.

"You said it to me once, Doctor. You told me to never make decisions for you." She lifted herself up and moved so that her face hovered above his, one of her hands reaching up to rest on top of his against her cheek. It didn't need saying, but she gave him a stern look that slowly lightened into a smile as she spoke. He heard her words, saw her smile, and through eyes that had seen so many great and terrible things, he saw Amy, his Amelia Pond, smiling down at him. For once, there weren't a thousand and one other things rushing through his head, just Amy. His Amy. The one who was impossible and insane and wanted to stay; the one who called _him_ her own. He listened to her words then, and he could only smile, because they were so very Amy.

"Don't you make decisions for me, either, Raggedy Man."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Proof that I can't write just straight smut; there's always something else to it. Ah, well._


End file.
